Fever!
by Icee Suicune
Summary: Yep. Gwen's sick with a fever. Can Cody and Trent make her feel better? Will Heather and Chris ever get to start the next challenge? Will this summary ever end? Read on to find out! Warning: not for those with weak stomachs.


Gwen pulled a thermometer out of her mouth. 102.4. _Great_. She thought. _I got a fever. And on this crummy camp too. _Gwen tried to sit up, but she felt light headed.

"Am I getting the flu too?" Gwen said to herself. She just lay back down on her bunk and tried to get some sleep.

_Meanwhile at the Mess Hall…_

Chris walked into the mess hall. "Uh, Gophers," he said. All of the Gophers perked their heads up while the Bass kept eating.

"What does he want? Why's he here? Did something happen?" were all asked.

"You're missing a camper! Better find 'em." Chris said, walking out of the mess hall. The Gophers conversed among themselves, trying to find out who was missing. When they realized that Gwen was missing, LeShawna went to check on her.

_Back at the cabin…_

When LeShawna slammed the cabin door open, Gwen nearly died of a heart attack.

"Gah! LeShawna…." Gwen said. She didn't give much of an effort to sound spooked. She did swat at the air with her hand a little.

"Girl! We've all been worried sick!" LeShawna said.

"I spot seven things wrong with that sentence." Gwen said. LeShawna shook her head and sat on Gwen's bunk.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked. Gwen sighed.

"I have a fever and I fell terrible."

"Well I'll go tell the others. Hope you get better soon." LeShawna said with a smile. She turned to leave. After the door closed, Gwen yelled 'Thanks!'

_Back at the Mess Hall…_

"So, is she dead?" Heather asked LeShawna when she got back from the cabin. LeShawna scowled at Heather and sat down.

"Gwen's got a bad bout of the fever," LeShawna said, loud enough for everyone, including the Bass, to hear. Some campers were worried, Like Cody and Trent. Others were semi-worried, like Bridgette and Courtney. Some didn't care at all, like Heather and Ezekiel.

"Do you think she's gonna be okay?" Beth asked.

"I hope she gets better," Courtney said.

"Maybe someone should go and check on her," Geoff suggested.

"I'll go," Cody and Trent said simultaneously. The two glared at each other. They were about to start a fight or something when Heather spoke up.

"You can both go!" she yelled. Trent and Cody ran out the door, both wanting to be first to see Gwen. The other campers could hear them yelling to Gwen… and each other.

_Back at the cabin…_

Gwen, who was trying to get some sleep, heard screams outside the cabin. She figured out that Cody was screaming pretty easily because he had the most annoying scream ever… And Trent's voice was easy to spot too. Gwen smiled when she thought of Trent.

Suddendly, the cabin door swung open. Cody and Trent were still screaming, and Gwen's ears were taking a toll.

"Gwen!" Cody screamed, opening the door.

"Why are you yelling? I'm RIGHT HERE." Gwen said.

Trent ran in shortly after. "Gwen, are you alright?" He sounded worried.

"I was fine until you showed up," Gwen said, but it seemed to be directed at Cody.

"We can leave if you want," Cody said.

"Well, as long as you're here, you guys could do me a few favors," Gwen said, her pale lips forming an evil smile. Cody and Trent gulped.

_Back at the Mess Hall…_

"Seriously, what is taking those two so long?" Chris asked. "They need to be here before I tell you the next challenge!"

"I know, they've been gone for almost an hour!" Courtney said.

"I'm going to tell those weirdos to hurry up," Heather said. She got up to leave. As soon as she did though, Trent slammed the door open.

"Chris! Gwen needs some steak sauce! Does Chef have any?" Trent asked.

"Sure," Chris said with his trademark sadist grin. When Trent left, the whole Mess Hall burst out laughing. Courtney was hesitant at first.

"Guys! She could have a medical condition!" Courtney yelled.

"Yeah, one that requires steak sauce!" Geoff laughed. Courtney giggled, then that giggle turned into full blown laughter.

_Back at the Cabin…_

"CODY!" Gwen yelled. "Where's my pudding? I NEED PUDDING!" Gwen yelled as Cody trembled in a corner.

"I-I'm sorry, G-Gwen, bu-but there isn't any pudding here," Cody stammered meekly.

Gwen's bloodshot eyes narrowed. "Then go somewhere that DOES!"

"Y-y-yes G-Gwen!" Cody saluted and ran outside. Trent came in soon after.

"Hey, Gwen, I got your steak sauce," Trent said.

"I never asked for steak sauce! I WANTED CHEX MIX!" Gwen screamed.

"Yes sir!" Trent said. Gwen glared at him. He ran outside nervously. Cody, however, was about to enter.

"Ow!" They said as they ran into each other. Trent got up first and helped Cody up.

"Sorry, man," Trent said. "I gotta get Gwen some-"

"Yeah, I heard. Is it just me, or does Gwen seem a little crabby?" Cody said.

"I think she's taking advantage of us," Trent said. "I mean, just because she's sick doesn't mean she can just-"

"TRENT!" Gwen screamed. "WHERE'S MY FOOD?"

"Coming, Gwen!" Trent said. "I gotta go."

"Good luck, comrade!" Cody said. He ran to find some pudding.

As soon as he turned, he ran into someone.

"Watch it, dweeb!" Heather yelled.

"Ack…. Sorry," Cody mumbled.

Chris walked up to them. "Hey, dude, Gwen chew your head off yet? We can hear her yelling from the mess hall,"

"Is that why you came?" Cody asked.

"Nah, we just wanted to start the challenge," Heather said. "So can you like, speed it up? Go get whatever Goth Girl needs and tell her to get her butt out here."

"Fine. Just a minute." Cody said. He ran into the cabin.

"Cody? Do you have my pudding?" Gwen said.

"No, but you need-"

"I know what I need. I need my pudding!" Gwen screamed.

"You didn't let me finish! Anyway, Chris and Heather want to start the challenge, and we need you out here. Now."

"Fine. Help me up." Gwen said, holding her hand out to Cody. Cody helped her get out of bed. He looked at Gwen for a minute. She was still in her pajamas.

"Get dressed," Cody said.

"Ew, not in front of _you_," Gwen said. She put her hand on her head.

"Fine, I'll leave. But hurry up," Cody said. He turned to leave, but he glanced at Gwen. "Hey, are you okay?" Gwen looked horriable. Her face was paler than usual and she was swaying back and forth.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" Gwen said, but she was cut short. She threw up all over Cody.

"Ew! Ah, I-I've- I've got puke all over me!" Cody cried. He ran out of the cabin and into past Chris, Heather, and Trent, who held a bag of Chex-mix.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Chris said.

"Ew, he has puke on him!" Heather yelled. Trent covered his mouth and ran to the Mess Hall. Heather lost it. She threw up on Chris.

"Ew, so totally disgusting!" Chris said. Cody and Heather were crying and Gwen had come out, obviously even sicker than before.

"This is the LAST time Chef cooks mystery meat!" Chris said.

**AN: A little gross, I know, but it's a little funny, don't you think? It reminds me of the Brunch of Discustingness episode. Now THAT was gross… XD  
**

**R&R guys!**


End file.
